Regulus
Description Regulus is an assassin-type of Demigod. His abilities focus around sniping enemies. Strengths :Very long range attack :Powerful against demigods Weaknesses :Weak in melee combat :Low health History — Regulus contrasted with the other winged Thelara not only in his physical perfection but in the depth of his curiosity and intellect. While other Thelara spent their whole lives frolicking amongst the clouds, Regulus searched for knowledge. His greatest curiosity was reserved for the Grofflings, a violent but clever race of ground-dwellers whose inventions enthralled him. One day, Regulus flew too low and was snared by a nasty Groffling named Skel. Pulled to the ground and caged, Regulus endured ridicule and then torture. While Skel's jeering henchmen looked on, the Groffling severed Regulus' wings and hung them in his trophy-grotto. Regulus would have died in his cage if not for the charity of Kerrott, an old Groffling tinkerer who could not bear to see another living thing so ill-used. Kerrott broke the Thelaran free and brought him home, nursing him back to health even when, in lucid moments, Regulus begged for death. Soon, Regulus regained his strength. In an effort to distract the Thelaran from his disfigurement, Kerrott taught him how to use his metalworking tools to make trinkets. To the Groffling's surprise, Regulus proved a savant with hammer and anvil. Regulus worked night and day, first building an exquisite set of armor, then constructing a gigantic crossbow. One night, Regulus donned his armor and took up his weapon. Thanking his mentor for his generosity, he disappeared into the night. The next morning, Much of Skel's body was found in and around the cage in which Regulus had been held. The bodies of his henchmen turned up in improbable places: pinned to rafters, hung from arches, impaled upon statuary. Regulus was never seen again. Abilities Angelic Fury: Makes Regulus' shots more powerful and makes them explode on contact dealing AoE damage. Vengeance: Snipe: Snipe is a powerful long-range single-target attack. It requires mana and about 2 seconds to activate, for decent damage. This ability can be upgraded up to 4 times, each time costing a bit more mana for damage. Deadeye: Maim: Reduces the movement speed of any enemy soldier that Regulus hits with his bow. Speed reduction can range from 5% to 10%, depending on the level, and will last 3 seconds. This ability can be upgraded 3 times Impedence Bolt: Sniper's Scope: Increases the range of Regulus’ base attack. Every time, it is increased by 2. Once Regulus's range is long enough (at level 3), he can out-range towers. This ability can be upgraded up to level 3. Tracking Device: Lets Regulus see units even after they enter the fog of war. To activate, however, Regulus must damage the target. Hits scored with Snipe will trigger this. Mark of the Betrayer: Marks a Demigod dealing damage to them when they use abilities and also slows them. Explosive Mine: Places an explosive mine on that map that inflicts damage upon any enemy that detonates it. Shrapnel Mine: An upgrade to the Explosive Mine that inflicts damage upon any enemy that detonates it, as well as surrounding units. Achievements Tactics Strategy 1: Go full attack speed / extra damage and only get extra stats + maim + Max Range (later on Track). Depending on build you may do 200-400 damage per hit and attack twice per second. VERY useful. Strategy 2: Go full range(always first), angelic fury, mines, track and mark. When buying, try to solve your main problem, mana as you will be using your skills a lot (especially angelic fury), this will make you specially strong against Generals but also will make The Rook incredibly slow and easy to kill (or run when needed). Category:Demigods Category:Assassins